


Behind the Door

by bitsnbobs



Series: Added Scenes [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Additional Scene, After THAT kiss, Gen, Humour, M/M, October 14th ep, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Robert didn't exactly lead Aaron to a private place before THAT kiss.





	

Rhona withdrew her hand from her son's hair and stepped backwards, “I'm just gonna nip to the loo,” she said before walking round the side of the bar. She flashed a smile at Pierce and then turned to open the bar door.

The sight that greeted her stopped her in her tracks. Robert and Aaron. Aaron and Robert. Such intensity. Such passion. Such heat. 

Rhona opened and closed her mouth a few times and then finally dropped the door. She was stuck in a stunned freeze.

“Are you alright?” Pierce’s voice came from behind her and it shocked her back into the room. She span round,

“Fine, yeah, I'm fine,” she flustered. 

Pierce narrowed his eyes at her and she realised she had also caught the attention of Marlon and Carly,

“I thought you were going to the loo?” Marlon asked. 

“I was,” Rhona said, gesturing behind her, “But, erm...but...”

“But, what?” Pierce questioned, eyebrow raised.

Rhona stared at him, trying to think of what to say but was saved from an explanation when a stuck-up haired Robert appeared through the door behind her, leading a slightly dishevelled Aaron by the hand. They stepped round her and continued round the bar and into the back without a single word.

Carly caught on straight away and pointed between where the boys had just come from to where they had just gone. “Were they...?” she nodded at Rhona knowingly.

“Oh yeah,” Rhona nodded back emphatically. 

“Wow,” Carly breathed out beginning to smirk, “Bet that was quite something?”

Rhona couldn’t help it, she smirked, “Oh it was something.” 

Pierce laughed as he too caught on.

“I'm sorry,” Marlon spoke up, confused, “But what are you going on about?”

Carly shook her head at him, put her hands over Leo's ears and leant forward to whisper to her boyfriend with a wink, “They were up to no good.”

“Who?” Marlon blinked until the penny dropped, “Oh. Oh. Oooh!”

“Yeah, yup, yup,” Rhona confirmed starting to blush, “I’m surprised either of them could breathe to be honest.” 

“Good job they've moved upstairs then,” Pierce chuckled.

Marlon wrinkled his nose, “I’d rather not think about that.”

Carly gave his arm a light whack, “Don’t be a prude.”

“Excuse me, Aaron’s my family,” Marlon pointed out, “I’d rather not know.”

Carly laughed, “Fair enough. Good job you didn’t need the loo then. Sounds like quite a sight, eh Rhona?”

Rhona sighed dreamily and then realising everyone was staring at her she shook herself and pointed behind her, “I should probably go… to the loo…now,” she said, backing up and leaving through the door. 

She left the others sharing amused glances until Vic came out into the bar,

“Have any of you seen Robert?”

“Rhona has,” Carly joked.

Vic frowned, “You what?”

Marlon smiled but gave Vic a proper answer, “He's upstairs with Aaron.”

“I wouldn’t go up there if I were you though,” Carly warned.

Vic, however, wasn’t listening, she had gone all quiet and misty eyed.

“Vic?” Marlon frowned, “Something wrong?”

Vic blinked at him and wafted a hand in front of her face, “No, no...it’s just Robert…and Aaron. Its just so...They’re gonna be...” she found she couldn’t finish her sentence and she walked away from them trying to bat away tears.

“What was that about?” Pierce asked, pointing after her.

“Don’t know,” Carly shrugged with a laugh, “But Robert and Aaron are certainly having an effect on people tonight." 

...


End file.
